The Death of Mary Finster
The Death of Mary Finster (Case #1) is the first fanmade case in Bridgeport and the first fanmade case in Lake Shore. Case Plot Player arrives at the station, only to be welcomed by Chief Alice Marcos, who introduces the player to Gary Hayes, the partner for this case. Player and Gary investigate their first case where they find a victim who's name was Mary Finster. At the end, the player found out that the killer was Victim's sister, Lora Dallas. Lora admitted she killed her sister, because she felt like Mary ruins her relationship with her husband. Honorable Harry sentenced Lora to 25 years in prison. Victim: Mary Finster (Found dead in the backyard, stabbed in head) Murder Weapon: Strangulation Killer: Lora Dallas Suspects: Killer's Profile * The killer has Black Hair * The killer is in contact with dogs * The killer is a Female * The killer wears turquoise * The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes: Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Victim's Backyard (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card. New Suspect: Anna Finster) * Analyze The Victim's Body (18:00:00; Result: Killer is in Contact with Dogs.) * Examine Torn Card (Result: Address Card) * Analyze Address Card (3:00:00; New Crime Scene: Dallas' Mansion) * Investigate Dallas' Mansion (Clues: Family Picture. New Suspect: John Dallas) * Talk to John Dallas about the address card. * Examine Family Picture (New Suspect: Lora Dallas) * Ask Lora about her relationship with the victim. * Ask Anna what she saw (Killer's Profile: Killer is a Female, has Black Hair) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: * Talk to Eloise about her neighbor. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Lake Shore Park (Clues: Smartphone, Torn Letter) * Examine Smartphone (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) * Analyze Smartphone (1:00:00; New Suspect: Emanuel Sanders) * Talk to Anna about her text message * Ask Emanuel about his relationship with victim's daughter. *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Threat Letter) * Ask Lora about her letter. * Go to next chapter (No stars) Chapter 3: * Investigate Victim's Pool (Clues: Threat Letter) * Examine Threat Letter (Result: Anna's Threat Letter) * Examine Anna's Threat Letter (Result: Blue Powder) * Analyze Blue Powder (6:00:00 Result: Killer wears turquoise) * Investigate Park Benches (Clues: Torn Flyer) * Examine Torn Flyer (Result: Emanuel's Flyer) * Examine Emanuel's Flyer (Result: Insulting Message) * Talk to Emanuel about the message he got. * Investigate Lounge (Clues: Bloody Award) * Examine Bloody Award (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (1:00:00 Result: Killer's blood type is A+) * Arrest the killer * Go to Additional Investigation (3 stars) Chaos All Around (1/5): ''' * Listen to what Lora has to say (Available at Start; '''Rewards: Expensive Suit (Male); Expensive Dress (Female)) * Investigate Lounge (Clues: Documents) * Analyze Documents (06:00:00) * Ask John Dallas about "the informant" (Reward: 20,000 coins) * Listen to Eloise Marlin (Available at start; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Victim's Backyard (Clues: Paper) * Examine Paper (Result: Ripped Note) * Go to the next case (1 star) __FORCETOC__ Category:All Fanmade Cases